1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a secondary battery and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a case for a secondary battery which seals a main body of a current-generating battery, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries usually include a battery main body for generating current formed by stacking an anode plate, a cathode plate and a separator. An electrode terminal is connected to the battery main body which functions as an electrical passage to the outside. The battery main body and a portion of the electrode terminal are coupled, forming a seal.
According to the conventional technology, the lithium secondary battery is manufactured after the battery main body is inserted in a case in a form of a pouch. However, due to the structure as above, mass production of the battery is not easy and furthermore a bonding surface which closes a receiving portion of the case where the battery is received is not stable.